Sword of Tukani
or (F2P must have 60 Strength, members may have either) * Ability to survive in low-level Wilderness * Access to the Forestry Guild would be useful |items= * Rope * 5 beer or 500 gold |kills = * Deranged Zombie (level 74) * Eastern necromancer (level 55) * Several low-level undead * Cyclops warlord (level 135) }} Walkthrough To begin the quest, talk to Mistress Ama in the Kinsei room of the Ko-Garan about quests. *Player: Hi mistress! Got any jobs I could do? *Mistress Ama: Well there is a quest only the bravest, or most foolish, of adventurers would undertake. *Player: Great, what is it? *Mistress Ama: Recovering the three shards of the Sword of Tukani. *Player: Who's Tukani? *Mistress Ama: Are you serious? *Player: Yes, never heard of him. *Mistress Ama: Tukani is one of, if not the, greatest hero in the Eastern Realms! *Player: Huh? *Mistress Ama: Westerners! Well, I'll tell you... *starts showing an ancient looking Tokaji *Mistress Ama: In the Fourth Age, Tokaji was the most important city in the east. Its goods were sold throughout the lands and its culture was surpassed by no other city. One day it all went wrong... *crash through the gates and start killing and destroying *Mistress Ama: Cyclopes, seeking revenge against human-kind for settling on their land, invaded the city. But they were defeated by the great hero Tukani. *eastern warrior wielding a huge, two-handed sword slays the cyclopes *Mistress Ama: However, the great legend shattered his sword in battle with the cyclops warlord. *sword is destroyed whilst killing a huge, armoured cyclops *Mistress Ama: The invaders were defeated yet only one shard of the sword and its hilt were recovered. The destruction caused by the cyclopes has never been fully re-built and Tokaji is still not as important as it was... *of cutscene *Player: Wow, Tukani was some guy. *Mistress Ama: Indeed, westerner. The shards of the sword are of great importance in our culture. Will you seek out the three shards of the Sword of Tukani? *Player: Wait, you said you had one... *Mistress Ama: We did but it was stolen by a master thief. Please help us! *Player: Alright, where should I look? *Mistress Ama: Excellent! The first fell in the city sewers - here is the key. *Ama hands you a key *Mistress Ama: The next shard was taken by the cyclopes into their den in the bamboo forest. *Player: And the final shard was taken by a master criminal? *Mistress Ama: Yes. Ask around town to see where he went. *Player: I will not fail mistress. *Mistress Ama: I hope not name. I hope not... Now you need to go and find each shard. You can do the first two in any order but must find the thief's shard last. First Shard: The Sewers Take the key Mistress Ama gave you and go down to The Dokkus in the far east, beyond the houses, you will find a manhole cover. To open it, you will need to use the key on the cover and you will immediately enter. The first area of the sewer is filled with level 6 giant rats, level 5 giant spiders and normal rats and spiders. Further in are level 12 zombies, level 28 Zombie Rats and level 37 Mutant Spiders. Also, the lights are dimmed and can't be brightened by any light source - like in the Zamorak area of the God Wars Dungeon. The first shard is located at the very end of the sewers, guarded by level 88 Giant Skeletons and level 91 Vengeful Ghosts. Run past these and open the mysterious chest, illuminated by a shaft of light from above. Inside isn't the shard, but another key. Close the box and attempt to leave. You will be ambushed by a level 74 Deranged Zombie. You must defeat it to continue. The monster uses only melee and can hit up to 90 but its attacks are slow. Kill it and it will drop a Locked Casket. Use the key from the mysterious box to open it and inside will be a clue. It will read: "My minions don't possess the shard Follow the setting sun I fled home, not to the forest There you shall find me with my brethren Come if you dare" The note belongs to a necromancer who made the undead in the sewers. Necromancers are followers of Zamorak and the Wilderness is west of Tokaji so go to the chaos temple and a cutscene will ensue where the Eastern Necromancer sees all the bones and talks to the player. *Necromancer: My brothers are dead and I never even met them! You did this, servant of Kiritsu! You will die! *Player: I didn't do- *Necromancer: ARGH! You will then have to kill the necromancer. He's only level 55 but can summon regular skeletons, zombies and ghost that will attack you. He uses magic attacks while the undead use melee. When he is dead, he will drop the first shard of the sword. Give this to Mistress Ama then continue on your quest. Second Shard: The Cyclopes The second shard, as Mistress Ama explained, was taken by the cyclopes down into their den. Go out into the bamboo forest and enter the cyclops' den. Run past the level 56 young cyclopes, the level 76 regular cyclopes and the level 94 cyclopes shamans until you find a large hole in the ground. Use a length of rope to climb down into the chamber of the cyclops warlord. The warlord is level 135 and is one of the few f2p boss monsters. The warlord only uses melee but can hit over 150. However, its attacks are relatively inaccurate and it is very weak to magic. The chamber is multi-combat so a team of players can work to bring it down. The warlord has a special attack where it will stomp on the ground and stun all surrounding players, dealing 30 to 200 damage. The damage can only be weakened by Protect from Melee and not completely stopped. Once killed, the cyclops warlord will drop the second shard. Take this back to Mistress Ama and then you may search for the final shard. Third Shard: The Thief The final shard was stolen by a master thief. To find out where he went, ask the bartender of Kiritsu's Blessing in Tokaji. There are two methods to extract the information from him. You may either use 5 beers to make him drunk or bribe him with 500 gold. Either way, he will inform you the thief has settled down and now runs a bar in the bamboo forest. So, go back to the forest and travel along the road until you reach The Lonely Wanderer Lodge and then talk to the owner. *Nezouko: Hello, traveler. How may I help you? *Player: I seek the sword of Tukani! *Nezouko: Ah, well, I have no idea... *Player: Will 100 gold persuade you otherwise? *Nezouko: No. *Player: 1000? *Nezouko: No *Player: 1000000? *Nezouko: No! *Player: How about a drink? *Nezouko: Look, I know nothing about any shards or swords or anything like that - so get lost! *Player: No need to be so rude... He won't reveal where he keeps the shard so you will have to find another way to get it. Leave the lodge and try to enter the basement around the back. It's locked but as you leave, a cutscene will start where a delivery man arrives with some supplies. Nezouko gives him the key to basement and as he opens the door, creep in after him. Eventually the man will leave and you are free to explore - but locked inside. The shard is nowhere to be found but there is a heavy metal door. You can either force lock (60 strength) or pick lock (60 thieving). The thieving option is only available to members. This will open the door. Behind the door is a large room. Do not run forwards straight away or you will receive 50 damage. The trap can kill you if you fail too many times. There will be a poster on the wall with instructions. It reads: 'Go west by Tokaji's puzzle boxes, south by the East's gods and finally west again by forester's yews'. The instructions give the directions and distance you must walk - west by 10 squares (the number of puzzle boxes in Tokaji general store), south by 3 squares (the number of gods in Eastern religion) and then west by squares (the number of yews in the Forestry Guild). Using this pattern, you will reach the shard safely. However, it is encased in a special glass case. To shatter the glass while not damaging the shard, you need to strike the 4 bells arranged around this end of the room. The order required is randomly selected and the bells must be struck in quick succession for it to work. When the glass is down, take the shard and the roof will collapse, killing you. However, you won't die as usual. Instead, you will wake up in the Ko-Garan temple with all your items. Talk to Mistress Ama: *Mistress Ama: Fantastic westerner, you're awake! *Player: What happened? *Mistress Ama: After you took the last shard, the ceiling collapsed on you. This was the last defence of that foolish thief Nezouko. Fortunately, a passing merchant saw your and Nezouko's bodies and brought them here. *Player: Where is the thief now? *Mistress Ama: He's in jail, where he belongs. But, the important thing is your alive and you found all three shards. *Player: So, what happens now? *Mistress Ama: We need to re-forge the sword. Here's the hilt. Take it to some Master Smith - I don't know of any but you might. Tukani's Sword Take the three shards and the hilt to Thurgo, south of Port Sarim and ask him to remake the sword. *Thurgo: Alright mate, what's going on? *Player: I need you to smith this sword back together. *Thurgo: That's certainly an odd design, well I might be able to do it. *Player: Great... *Thurgo: But, it'll cost you! Nothing's free these days mate. *Player: How much? *Thurgo: Oh, not money. I want some more of that delicious pie. Mmm, pie. *Player: Alright then. Give Thurgo the shards and the hilt and then go get some redberry pie. You can cook it yourself or buy one of the Grand Exchange. Take it back to Thurgo and he will give you the Sword of Tukani. You can't wield it so take it back to Mistress Ama. *Mistress Ama: You actually did it!! I can't believe it! *Player: How about a a reward then? *Mistress Ama: Yes, of course. This is the money officially offered. Also, take these scrolls as a personal reward from me and also have this. *Player: The sword? *Mistress Ama: No, this is Tukani's defender. *Player: Defender? *Mistress Ama: It's a kind of offensive shield. It should help you in melee combat. We don't need it now the sword's back, so you can have it. *Player: Thank you. *Mistress Ama: Believe me, name, your name will go down in history as the greatest hero since Tukani himself! *Player: I just hope they spell it right... Congratulations! You have just completed the hardest free-to-play quest available. Rewards * 2 quest points * 5,000 gold * 2 Scrolls of Gratitude - 5,000 experience in any two of Constitution, Attack, Defence, Strength, Ranged, Prayer, Magic or Summoning * Tukani's defender Tukani's defender Tukani's defender requires 50 Attack and 50 Defence to wield. It is halfway between the rune defender and the dragon defender. It is the best defender on f2p. The summoning defense bonus has no effect on free worlds and isn't visible on the equipment screen. The stat bonuses are given below: Trivia *On the day of release, the rewards section in the Knowledge Base stated: The rewards were written on glass and have shattered into millions of shards. We may have them glued back together by tomorrow. *''Necromancers, cyclops warlords and master thieves stood in the way of my recovery of the Sword of Tukani but not it has been re-forged!'' read the Adventurers' Log upon completion. *Thurgo's phrase 'Mmm, pie' is a reference to the character Homer Simpson http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson from the popular TV sitcom The Simpsons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons. *The quest is the most difficult for free to play and contains the most bosses for any f2p quest - 3 (Deranged Zombie, Eastern Necromancer and Cyclops Warlord).